


Call me friend, but keep me closer

by AngelOnFire (Katherine3)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ace!Theo, M/M, fluff i guess?, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 02:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine3/pseuds/AngelOnFire
Summary: Liam and Theo have 'the talk'.





	Call me friend, but keep me closer

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, wasn't beta'd or anything, I just write things and immidately post them, because that's just how I roll, okay?  
> I decided to write that story because it was in my head for a while and I needed it to finally leave my mind.

Theo knew he should’ve had the conversation with Liam sooner or later. He’s been postponing it for too long now, though. But he had a good reason to be scared and worried. His sexual orientation wasn’t one of the usual ones, and it was something that could make their relationship fall apart. It happened with many of his previous relationships.

Brett said sex was too important to him and that he didn’t see a relationship without it. Stiles said it’d be fine, if he got to see other people just to have sex. Theo actually considered it for a while, but in the end he decided against it and they broke up. Matt was the worst. He tried to rape Theo just to prove to him that he’s asexual simply because he doesn’t know how good sex feels, and that he was ‘willing’ to show him. After that Theo gave up on dating for a long time.

But then he met Liam. Liam was smart, funny, good-looking and so far patient with Theo. He respected Theo’s boundaries and didn’t take it personally when Theo told him he doesn’t kiss on first dates. Liam was amazing. And that’s the reason Theo was trying to keep him around for as long as possible. So far all reactions Theo got to his coming out were rather negative. Sure, Liam seemed like a good guy, but so did Matt at first. Theo was simply scared of the reaction he’d get. He was scared of losing Liam, more than anything.

But now, with Liam kissing down his bare chest, his obviously hard dick pressing against Theo’s calf, Theo knew he couldn’t hide it any longer. He wouldn’t let this go any further anyway, so he’d stop it one way or another. But he knew it was time to tell Liam the truth.

“Hey, Liam” Theo said, looking down at the other man and softly tugging at his hair. Liam looked up, his pupils wide from obvious arousal. Theo actually felt bad for doing this to the guy “I need to tell you something”

“Oh?” Liam said, pulling himself up to a sitting position between Theo’s legs and looking down at him “Which one?” He asked.

Theo frowned, as he looked up at the other “What?” He asked, confused.

“Well, last time a guy stopped me at this point it was to tell me he had an STD, so...” Liam explained awkwardly, rubbing at the back of his neck, clearly feeling embarrassed at what he said.

“Oh” Theo said, shaking his head “No, it’s not that” he assured, pulling himself to a sitting position as well. He rest his back against the pillows on Liam’s bed, looking down at his hands as he started to play with his fingers, nervously. “I think it’s time I come out to you” He mumbled.

“If you’re going to tell me that you’re gay, the fact I had your tongue in my mouth kinda ruined the surprise” Liam said with a small chuckle, which made Theo smile. He really appreciated Liam trying to joke and just loosen the moment a bit, but it didn’t stop Theo’s nervousness.

“Li, I’m asexual” Theo finally said, looking up at the other.

Liam stared at him for a long moment with his mouth ajar. Theo just looked back, biting his lower lip as he waited for a reaction.

“Oh” Liam finally said, blinking “That’s, um” he ruffled his hair with his hand, clearly not sure what to say. At this point he went from staring at Theo to avoiding looking at him. Theo stayed silent, just giving the other man time to process that “I mean, it’s fine” he added and Theo wasn’t sure which one of them he was trying to reassure.

Finally Liam let out a long sigh and looked up at Theo again “Okay, I’ll just- let me just take a shower and take care of… things and then we can talk about it”

Theo nodded and then watched Liam get up and grabbed some fresh clothes from the dresser, before he went to the bathroom. Theo took a deep breath when the door closed behind the other man. Okay, so far things weren’t that bad. Maybe they could even stay friends after Liam breaks up with him.

Theo looked around and grabbed his shirt, putting it back on, before he got off Liam’s bed and made his way to the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of water and taking a sip. He’s been in Liam’s apartment so much, he almost felt there like at home. He was really going to miss this place after Liam breaks up with him.

Theo sighed softly and went to the living room, sitting down on the couch and putting the half empty glass on the coffee table, before he pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs. He rest his chin against his knee and just waited for Liam to come back.

About 20 minutes later Theo heard the lock click and the the bathroom door open. If Liam was surprised that Theo switched places, he didn’t comment on it, just went into the living room and sat down next to his boyfriend.

Theo only moved his head to rest his temple on his knee and look over at the other man. He wasn’t sure if he should reach out and take Liam’s hand or not. He really wanted to, but he wasn’t sure how Liam would react to the gesture, so he simply waited.

After staring ahead for a moment, Liam finally met Theo’s eyes and gave him a small, a little awkward smile “So” He said “How does this work?”

Theo hummed “What do you mean?” He asked, his voice a little muffled by the sleeve of his shirt, but Liam didn’t seem to mind it.

“I mean… what can I do with you. Like, what are you okay with? I don’t want you to do anything you wouldn’t like, so I think it’d help if I knew when I should stop” Liam explained.

Theo frowned a little, lifting his head and finally letting his feet land back on the carpet. This position really started to get uncomfortable “Wait, you’re not breaking up with me?” He asked.

“Do you want me to break up with you?” Liam asked, seemingly confused.

“No” Theo said quickly “No, of course not. I just thought...” He bit his lower lip, not sure how to finish this sentence.

Liam smiled at him again, this time a little more surely and reached out, taking Theo’s hand in his “Hey, look. I know it’s a big deal for a lot of people, but I don't care that much. I really like you, Theo. And I want to be with you. Besides, I don’t think I could be friends with someone like you and I don’t wanna lose you”

Theo hummed at that “Why can’t you be friends with someone like me?” He asked, not sure if he should feel offended.

“Well, you’re really nice and kind. You have an amazing sense of humor. Your sarcastic remarks are pretty much the highlights of my days. And to top all of that, you’re hot as hell. I just wouldn’t be able to bare the thought of you not being mine” Liam replied with a shrug.

Theo softly but his lower lip, feeling a little uncomfortable at the reason that Liam listed “But you know that we’ll never...” He trailed off, sure that the other knew exactly what he meant.

“Yes, I’m aware. But still… I don’t think I’d survive seeing someone else kiss those beautiful lips of yours” Liam said it in such a soft and adoring way that Theo couldn’t stop his smile. He felt the younger man lift their hands to his lips and press a kiss on the back of Theo’s hand, before he let them fall back down onto the couch again.

“So, we should talk about it. No sex, right?” Liam finally said, sitting more comfortably on the couch.

“Right” Theo said with a small sigh.

“Even if I let you top?” Liam asked asked, his eyebrow raised and a small smirk on his face.

Theo looked at him, raising his own eyebrow “Let me? If I wanted to, I would own your ass”

Liam considered him for a moment, before he mumbled a “true” and let out a small chuckle.

Theo relaxed a little at that, squeezing Liam’s hand a little harder for a second “It’s still a no, though” He said, just to be sure Liam understood.

“Yeah, I got it” Liam said with a hum “Blow job?”

“Nope”

“Handjob?”

Theo hesitated for a second with this one. He tried it once with Stiles, only after the guy begged him for it and was just too annoying to say no to. Theo didn’t hate it and Stiles said he was pretty good at it. But maybe he just wanted to be nice and hoped if he said that Theo would do it again.

Liam seemed to catch on the hesitation, so Theo cleared his throat “I might be okay with it in the very rare moments when I feel in the mood” He admitted.

“Giving or receiving?” Liam asked.

“Giving” Theo said. He was never comfortable with someone touching his crotch, and he wasn’t sure if that’d change, so he didn’t want to promise anything to Liam.

“So I’ll never get a chance to touch your dick?” Liam said, actually sounding a little sad about that fact.

Theo nodded “Not in a sexual way”

Liam chuckled at that “Is there a non-sexual way to touch someone’s dick?”

Theo rolled his eyes “What if I break both of my arms and I need help with peeing?”

“Then you can just sit down, dumbass. You won’t trick me into being your personal slave dick-holder” Liam replied with another chuckle. “But let me know if you’re ever in a mood to give me hanjob, though” He added with a wink.

“I promise you’ll be the first person to know if I do” Theo replied.

“Is there a second person you’d inform?”

“Maybe the mailman, he seems like a cool guy. Very interested in your sex life, by the way. The other day when you were at work and I opened the door for him, he said ‘Wow, you’re much shorter than the last one’ ” Theo admitted.

Liam groaned, letting his head fall back onto the back of the couch “He’s a creep” He commented, but chuckled softly, turning his head to look at Theo. Theo just gave him a warm smile.

“But you like making out? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable” Liam said after a moment, getting serious again.

Theo nodded “I love making out with you” He admitted.

“And is it okay if I touch your chest while we make out?” Liam asked.

“Yeah, it’s fine”

“Your arms?”

“Also fine”

“Your ass?”

Theo but his lower lip and blushed a little “I actually really like it when you do” He admitted.

Liam sat up at that “Oh? Do you think you might like it if I fing-”

“No” Theo said firmly, before Liam could even ask the question.

Liam nodded at that, respectfully accepting the answer. He hummed, probably thinking of more questions to ask, so Theo just stayed silent, watching him and patiently waiting.

“I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable earlier in bed” Liam finally said.

Theo frowned softly as he thought about it. They were in Liam’s bed, not for the first time, just watching a movie and cuddling as they were drinking some wine. After a while Liam started to kiss Theo’s neck, which Theo actually liked a lot. And then things quickly escalated as they started to make out. Theo wasn’t even sure when Liam managed to take his shirt off, only sobering up when he felt Liam’s lips dangerously close to his pants.

“You didn’t make me uncomfortable. I really enjoyed the kisses, but I needed you to know that it’d never go anywhere” Theo admitted quietly, before he swallowed hard “Look, I know you say that it’s okay, but if you ever change your mind, I’ll understand” He said, quietly.

Liam shook his head, reaching over to lift Theo’s chin up “Come here, you idiot” He said and Theo leaned in, kissing Liam for a moment, before the other pulled back and just pressed their foreheads together, as he rest his free hand on the back of Theo’s neck “Theo, I love you. I’ve been crazy about you since the first time I laid my eyes on you, and the more I got to know you the more I fell. If you think not getting sex is what will take for you to get rid of me then you’re wrong. You’ll have to try better than that. A murder or something. Although I’m pretty sure I’d just visit you in prison and you’d be sick of me”

“Bold of you to assume you wouldn’t be the person I murdered” Theo replied to that with a smile.

Liam chuckled softly, pulling back and just looking at Theo’s face with adoration.

Theo lifted their joined hands, this time he was the one to kiss Liam’s hand instead “I love you too, by the way” He whispered.

“I know. You talk a lot in your sleep” Liam replied.


End file.
